


Open my eyes (to you)

by CheonByeol



Category: VIXX
Genre: #howtotag, Alternate Universe, Bit of Cursing, Fluffy Ending, Hook-Up, Long One Shot, M/M, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Slice of Life, Smut, bottom!ravi, they might be slightly out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheonByeol/pseuds/CheonByeol
Summary: Taekwoon is quick to judge the “punk” who walks into his café. But when he sees the punk on stage, he is forced to realize that they do have something in common. Other than the undeniable attraction towards each other.Pretty much a hook-up fic, spiced up with Leo being grumpy and judgemental and Ravi is persistent but childish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First submission on AO3^^ Not first fic though, that was yeeaars ago.
> 
> In this fic, they look like how they did at LR subunit debut.
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologize for my weird expressions.
> 
> This fic has been lying around on my computer for at least a half a year, so I finally decided to dust it down, improve a it bit and publish.
> 
> Sorry to those who think of Ravi as a real swagger! I will forever see him as the cute kid who tries really hard to be cool.
> 
> Sorry-not-sorry for I have sinned with this.

The summer air is even heavier than usual this day, suffocating the city of Seoul in dust and smoke. By the afternoon, even the roads and pavements are emitting heat, making it almost impossible to stay outside, and the clouds hanging low only seem to make it worse by trapping the air, until the downpour starts, washing away the dirt, cooling the city down at once, and allowing the streets and buildings to breath freely again. People put up with having to take shelter for the sake of the long-awaited refreshment.

Jung Taekwoon watches the rain from the window of the café where he works. Or more like glares at the raindrops and the water dripping from the roofs. If only it came a bit earlier, it would have been over by the time he has to go home. Or it could wait until he gets home. But obviously, fate hates him today. Taekwoon sighs and returns to cleaning the coffee machine, hoping for no more customers today, so he can just get lost in his thoughts for the remaining thirty minutes or so. Maybe sing a bit to revise the songs he'll perform today. He has always wanted to become a ballad singer, but it's that kind of industry, where you have to be either lucky, or pushy to succeed. Taekwoon is none. So he has to put up with performing at this bar – or maybe more of a modern arts theater – at nights for little to no salary, just for the sake of pursuing what he loves to do, and have a 'normal' job during the day to earn his living. Since the thing he loves second most is coffee, he ended up as a barista in this coffee shop. It's not even that bad, considering he doesn't have to talk much to customers. Except when the waitress is too busy tapping away on her phone to notice they have one, much like now. He sends a glare in the direction of the girl when the ding of the bell signals the opening of the door. Then lets out a sigh, acknowledging he'll have to deal with this customer, because she definitely won't, too busy giggling at something on her phone screen.

Taekwoon has already felt annoyed about having to serve a customer himself, but it's even worse when he actually sees him. The guy, sporting blonde, or should he say white hair, piercings and a black leather jacket with some stupid colorful shirt under, holding a motorcycle helmet in his hand, is an abomination in Taekwoon's eyes. The water that drips from his clothes and leaves a slightly muddy trail from the door to the counter only makes it worse. The punk even dares to elbow on the counter and flash the barista a smirk.

“Not the best time to be outside, huh?” He gets no answer though, just an empty stare, which seems to put him off. Apparently, he expected some kind of reaction, most likely a positive one. He's most likely used to that – considering his looks, the average barista would flirt with him. But he's trying with the wrong guy right now. Bi or not, Taekwoon doesn't scramble from a sexy smirk. This punk should already be happy he didn't get his coldest glare for dirtying the floor.

“How can I help you?” Taekwoon asks with his usual poker face and neutral tone.

“Ah, yeah,” the punk flashes a smile, trying to cover up his previous uncertainty, and making a second attempt at giving a good impression. But he's way too late for that. He screwed up, well... when he had his hair dyed and ears pierced. “A mocha please, with ginger and extra sugar.” It's acknowledged with a nod only, and the black-haired man turns around, starting to prepare the coffee. “Say, have we met before?” The blonde tries to strike up conversation once again, but Taekwoon's anger is boiling in his guts. What kind of stupid pick-up line is this? And why on earth is this punk even trying to flirt with him? He turns around to stare him down.

“I doubt so. The chance that there exists a place we both frequent is literally zero.” He catches a grimace in the corner of his eyes as he turns his back to the guy again to foam up the milk, but he couldn't care less. He's just glad the customer keeps silent afterwards. The barista finishes the mocha as fast as possible, not even bothering to draw a picture in the milk foam, and nudges it towards the customer on the counter. “Your ginger mocha with _extra sugar_.” He says it like it's cancer itself, and he means it – why do people even drink coffee if they override the taste with so much sugar one could get diabetes?

“Thank you,” the punk nods courtly as he takes his cup and heads to a table by the window. Honestly, Taekwoon is surprised he still bothered with basic courtesy towards him after being given the cold shoulder, and even more so when he sees the amount of money left on the counter. His curiosity awakened, he peeks over at the other guy, but all he can see is a back clad in a leather jacket and a blonde mop of hair, as the guy is sipping on his mocha and staring out the window. Taekwoon shrugs and goes back to cleaning the coffee machine, glad that he doesn't have to speak more until his shift ends.

~*~*~*~

“The next song is going to be the last from me today,” Taekwoon says softly into the microphone, before placing his hands on the claviature once again. His fingers are shaking slightly – it's the first time he'll be showing his own composition to anyone. He didn't announce it for a reason – to avoid humiliation as much as possible in case they don't like it. But they do. Actually, they love it, and as they're celebrating him, the lucky people standing close enough get to see one of chic Leo's rare smiles, the name Taekwoon goes by here in the bar. The question of “what song was it” arises from several places, and the singer lifts the microphone to his lips one last time. “Thank you everyone. I'm happy you like _my_ song. The title is Cold at night”, he bows deeply as the audience cheers for him, before hurrying across the stage and down the stairs, away from all that attention. He hangs his head, barely registering the next performer standing a few steps away, at the bottom of the stairs.

“I told you we've met somewhere, Leo-sshi,” a slightly familiar deep voice stops him in his tracks, and when he turns around, Taekwoon finds himself face to face with the punk from earlier, who is now wearing a smug smirk.

“You?” His surprise is visible on his face for a moment, before he quickly collects himself and puts on his signature pokerface again. “What are you doing here?” Taekwoon wants to bang his head on something hard. It should be obvious, considering that this corner of the stage with the stairs is separated from the audience with a fence that allows entrance only from the dressing rooms.

“Stay here for a few minutes, and you'll see,” the blonde winks at him before running up onto the stage. Taekwoon thinks this is stupid, this guy's flirting and the guy himself is just plain stupid, but despite himself, he stays. He wouldn't admit, but for the first time, he's intrigued enough to stay and do what he's never done since he started performing here – listen to another amateur musician, at least for a few minutes. He watches the punk waving and saluting, the crowd welcoming him with loud cheers, then the MC speaks up.

“Hello, ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys! Are you having fun?” He waits for the screams to subside before continuing. “Ah, I'm sure you are, I'm having fun too. We all just had our hearts melted by chic Leo... But it's not yet the end of tonight yet!” There's another pause because of the noisy audience. Taekwoon rolls his eyes, but a small proud smile plays at the corner of his lips. “Welcome today's last performer, the charisma rapper, Ravi!” And the crowd goes crazy around Taekwoon, while he just stands there, unfazed, alone at this little corner of the stage where only performers can stay at. So that's how the punk is called. Well, at least on stage – Taekwoon is quite sure it's not his real name, as the guys looks definitely Korean even with his hair dyed.

Soon enough, Taekwoon understands why people go crazy over Ravi. He's pretty much the opposite of Leo – he seems to be born for performing. He seems to feed off the attention and even though he doesn't have live music, the stage doesn't feel empty. Instead it comes alive with the rapper's energy as he jumps around, so natural, so alive, as if he was born to do this. Taekwoon really envies his stage presence and confidence. Ravi also knows how to use his deep voice, showing the best he's got with the songs in his repertoire, most of which are his own compositions. Even though Taekwoon is standing away from the crowd, the room feels so much hotter, and he can't take his eyes off the rapper. Even though he just wanted to watch the first song or maybe two, he's now rooted in his place, having completely lost his sense of time and immersed in Ravi's performance, even though he isn't into hip-hop. That deep voice and gestures, his whole self gives off a certain vibe, and Taekwoon has to admit the MC didn't lie about Ravi being charismatic. However, he can see that the rapper is trying to impress someone, trying to act so much cooler than he actually is, it's cringe-worthy. It doesn't take long to figure out that the person Ravi is trying to impress is Taekwoon himself. Even though he's standing on the right side alone, the rapper's eyes find him from time to time, especially at his supposed-to-be-coolest moments, like his winks, smirks and hip thrusts. Or when during the last song, turning his back, he slides his jacket down to the elbows, revealing his strong biceps and the tattoo on the back of his right arm. The girls are screaming, but Ravi's eyes are searching the corner of the stage, he's only looking for chic Leo's reaction. The singer keeps his pokerface though, _seemingly_ unaffected by the rapper's charms, and the blonde looks back at the main crowd, flashes a confident smirk and continues on with his show.

The singer lets out the breath he didn't realize he's been holding. He hates himself now. All he wants is to just continue thinking Ravi is nothing but a careless punk pretending to be cool. It'd be so much easier. So much more comfortable. And he'd love to deny and hide it, even from himself, that he finds himself strangely attracted to the guy. The more he watches, the more he craves, and the hotter Ravi becomes. Taekwoon wants to get away from this sorcery, but at the same time, he doesn't. He wants to see and hear, his senses drink in everything that Ravi does, and he hates himself for that. He's never felt anything like this. He likes to think he's not that shallow to have hormonal crushes, be attracted to anyone just by their looks. He takes his time, getting to know the girls he dates before falling for them, and now, someone has this kind of effect on him. When the performance ends, he gives a short applause, then tries to make his escape, but as soon as he's backstage, a voice calls out his name, and he has to wait for Ravi. He watched the whole performance, as a fellow musician, he should comment on it. That's what his sober self would do, so Taekwoon braces himself and turns back. The rapper looks tired, wiping sweat from his forehead as he hops down the stairs, but his smile is ecstatic.

“Leo-sshi. How was it?” He asks, barely concealing how excited he is to hear the singer's input.

“I don't really like rap.” Taekwoon tries to cut the conversation short as now he feels flustered around Ravi. (Having sees those biceps doesn't really help with that.) The blonde's smile fades, like a kid whose candy was taken, and the singer pities him. Maybe he shouldn't be mean to him all the time. But if he was to take off his cold mask now, he wouldn't be able to put on another one. And what he really feels must remain hidden.

“It's alright. I don't really like ballads either. But when Leo-sshi sings them, I just cannot not listen.” His train of thought is cut off by the other man, who looks at him with admiration, and a faint smile appears on Taekwoon's face at the compliment. Social norms require him to return it. Taekwoon curses them, but complies.

“Like I said, I don't know much about rap. But you seem good at it,” he says.

“Really?” The boy practically beams, which Leo finds oddly cute. And he really wants to hit himself for this thought.

“How old are you, really?” Leo asks, pretending to be annoyed by the childishness. In fact, he's rather amused.

“Twenty. Why?”

“Up there, I would've guessed you're almost my age. Now, I'd guess you're much less.”

“Why, how old is hyung?” There's a little pout, but the blonde doesn't let himself be really put off by the sarcasm.

“Twenty-three,” Leo answers plainly, letting the younger get away with calling him hyung. Which is giving his consent.

“Three years isn't even a lot. I'm more mature than my age,” the rapper grins, giving a wink, trying to flirt again. Taekwoon snorts, trying to cover by sarcasm how flustered he is.

“Sure... that you're not. You're a big damn baby.” The singer doesn't even understand how this kid and that man on stage are the same person.

“Why!” The rapper almost whines.

“That is exactly why.”

“Huh?” So intelligible.

“You're whining like a kid.”

“I'm not!”

“Yes, you are.”

“I'm _so_ not!”

“... I'm not arguing with a kid,” Taekwoon states after a sigh.

“But I'm not a kid!”

“Whatever. I'm not arguing with you.” He turns his back to the younger and finally makes the turn to the corridor where the dressing rooms are. _Finally out of this embarrassing situation._ Then he hears footsteps behind and realizes Ravi is still there, the reason slipping his mind. He stops to look back pointedly. “Why are you following me?”

“You know... I need to change too,” the rapper informs calmly, apparently back to his manly persona, because there's a playful smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Oh. Right.” Taekwoon nods and takes a step, turning his head and hoping he's not blushing, but then the younger's chuckle hits his ear.

“Already getting senile, grandpa?” He teases. The next moment he's met with the singer's coldest glare.

“What did you just say?” He hisses, and Ravi takes a step back in surprise, his back hitting the wall of the narrow corridor. Like a predator feeding on fear, the older closes the distance, trapping his prey at the wall with a hand placed above the rapper's shoulder, and continues to glare at him. The blonde blinks at him warily, and it crosses Taekwoon's mind that maybe, just maybe, he overreacted. Yet, he doesn't back off. That would be more embarrassing.

“Sorry, hyung. I was joking. Just joking,” Ravi lets out a nervous little chuckle. The glare softens, and so does the tension. The younger's gaze slips from Taekwoon's eyes, and suddenly he realizes how close they are, averting his eyes too and hanging his head. He can smell the younger's scent, and it's making him dizzy. Even though not everyone would find the mixture of after shave, shower gel and sweat (a lot of it) pleasant, the singer finds it strangely hot. He tries hard to push that thought to the back of his mind, but it's quite stubborn, and his heart beats so much faster than it should. Taekwoon is too tired to fight himself. When he lifts his gaze to the rapper's eyes, he realizes the younger is staring at his lips, making him self-conscious. The other must sense it, because he looks up, their eyes meeting, and that sparkle in Ravi's eyes suddenly awakens an urge in Taekwoon to kiss the younger. He resists it, staying motionless while battling with himself, this desire he never experienced before against his sane mind telling him to back off before he does something stupid. The younger pushes himself off the wall, leaning closer. Their lips are dangerously close now. Another wave of his scent invades the singer's mind, and he's quite sure he feels the heat radiating from the other's body. A glance to the rapper's slightly parted lips, then back at his dark orbs, and Taekwoon decides that fuck it. He shuts his sober mind together with his eyes, as he hungrily kisses the younger.

Ravi is answering right away, deepening the kiss and his hands slip under the singer's black suit jacket as if it was natural. Now only the thin material of a white shirt separates him from Taekwoon's hot skin. The fingers dance from his abdomen to his side and to his back, and every inch of skin he trails feels like it's set on fire. The singer himself grabs onto the man's hips as he nips at his lips, hard and impatient, asking for entrance. He isn't allowed though, as soon as he younger's lips part, his tongue darts out, pressing against the singer's own lips. They battle for dominance, and they seem to be equal opponents. Too bad for the younger, that Leo doesn't really care about fair play. He shifts his hands to sneak them under the long tank top and his thumbs rub against the prominent hipbone, that just so happens to be uncovered by the low-hanging jeans. The gasp he earns grants him access to the rapper's mouth. He doesn't seem to really mind losing though, if passionately sucking on the singer's tongue is any indication. The older man pulls back when he's had enough of ravishing the rapper's mouth. Or rather, when he can't bear the need for air anymore. The other is in a similar state too, lips swollen, panting heavily, eyes dark with lust. They stare at each other in the dim-lit corridor. Taekwoon's sane mind is screaming “what are you doing, you just kissed someone you just met!”, but as he stares at that someone, he wants to do it again.

A palm on his abdomen, pushing him away gently, stops him. Doubt crosses his mind, but only for a split second, the same hand now clutches his shirt, the now free rapper pulling him towards the nearest door. He almost questions, because hooking up is one thing, but doing it wherever is even worse. But then catches sight of Ravi's name on the door and lets himself be pulled in. Once they're inside, his shirt is free from the blonde's grip. The light flickers on, and by the time he closes the door behind himself and turns around, the younger's leather jacket is gone, and this time, it's him who's trapped between the door and the other's hot body as their lips meet again. He doesn't resist when he feels the younger's tongue against his lips, letting him past to explore his mouth and tangle their tongues. As good as being kissed feels, Taekwoon can't stand being passive, his hands busying themselves on Ravi's body, touching wherever they can – strong back, narrow waist, and a firm butt. The rapper gasps and breaks the kiss when the older gropes him, and he grinds their hips together and Taekwoon can feel the younger's growing interest against his own.

It's weird, Taekwoon has never had sex with a man before, but he's not given enough time to dwell on what's different. Ravi repeats the motion of his hips and attacks his neck, kissing and nipping at the spot under his ear while he works a few buttons open on the singer's dress shirt, revealing more skin. He licks his way down to the collarbones, leaving his mark there by sucking hard, and Taekwoon breathes out heavily. There's a soft chuckle against his skin, the hot breath tickling him and the sound of velvety, deep voice sending another rush of blood to his nether regions. He grips the younger's side before his hands travel to his abs, then up his chest. He teases his nipples through the tank top, rubbing and pinching, earning soft gasps against his chest, as the younger works his way down, opening buttons one by one and mouthing at the revealed skin, claiming it as his. As the rapper moves lower, Taekwoon tilts his head back against the door and braids his fingers through the blonde hair, silently enjoying how that sinful mouth works on his abs, until a hand cupping his crotch makes him moan and glance down. He realizes his shirt is now completely open, and the rapper's other hand is on his belt, while he slowly, oh so painfully slowly rubs Taekwoon's erection through his pants. He looks up at him with expectation and lust in his eyes and Leo gulps hard, pressing against the hand for partial relief.

“Do it, Ravi-ah,” he breathes. His cheeks feel hot, and he doesn't know anymore if it's from embarrassment, or arousal. Maybe both. Not like he gives a damn.

“Wonsik,” the younger corrects as he unbuckles the belt.

“Huh?”

“Call me Wonsik. That's my real name.”

“Ah,” the older nods, watching how the blonde opens the zipper and the button. It takes him a few moments to realize he should introduce himself too. “Taekwoon.” His pants and briefs are tugged down together, and the singers gasps as his manhood springs free, hitting against his pelvis. Wonsik smirks up at him.

“Nice to meet you, Taekwoon-hyung,” he says sultrily as he wraps his fingers around the base, and Taekwoon isn't sure what this dirty punk refers to. But he isn't allowed to wonder long, as a tongue runs up on the underside of his cock, making it twitch. The rapper lets out a deep chuckle before licking on the slit. He actually takes his sweet time circling his tongue on the head until Leo grips his hair, out of patience.

“Come on,” he looks down, his hips bucking needily, and he instinctively licks his dried lips. The younger keeps eye contact as he complies, taking the head into his mouth and sucking. Taekwoon lets out a ragged sigh and his eyelids slip closed. He tugs on the other's hair harshly and thrusts forward, forcing him to move and take in more, and Wonsik obediently starts bobbing his head in the rhythm the singer leads him. Taekwoon watches through half-lidded eyes, breathing heavy and moans occasionally escaping when the younger's skilled tongue dips into the slit, and his pleasure is slowly building up. But suddenly, the younger lets go, to suck on his fingers instead. He makes quite a show, keeping eye contact and his tongue darting out to thoroughly wet his fingers, but Taekwoon would rather watch him do that with his cock. Impatient, he grunts and grabs the blond's wrist harshly to remove his fingers from his mouth, and drags him closer by his hair. Wonsik lets out a surprised yelp, but understands, wrapping his lips around the raven's cock again and resumes his bobbing.

It seems so effortless how he deepthroats him, earning a quite loud moan. For a moment, it crosses Leo's mind that the other must have done this countless times. Ravi chuckles, sending vibrations up the older's manhood, and a shiver up his spine. He lets the tip hit the back of his throat repeatedly, effectively distracting the older from the hands that are sneaking behind him, parting his buttocks to allow fingers run along the crack and circle around his hole. Leo only realizes what's going on when a finger presses against his hole, ready to push in. He reacts quickly, one of his hands remain tangled in Wonsik's hair to harshly pull him off his cock, while the other grips that sneaky hand by the wrist, forcing it to return to Taekwoon's front side.

“What _the fuck_ do you think you're doing?” He glares down at the boy. It's not really a question, but a glaring red stop sign screaming “don't you dare”. Wonsik doesn't back down so easily, he bravely stands his gaze and stares up at the older, as if insisting on what he was about to do. It's a mental contest now, a battle for dominance. Looking away means giving in, and they both hold on for long seconds. Maybe, it's because the image of the singer trapping him against the wall in the corridor still living vividly in his mind, that Wonsik averts his gaze, casting his eyes down.

“Alright,” he says finally as he slowly rises to his feet, voice slightly shaky. Maybe from deepthroating, but maybe not. Taekwoon has a feeling he wants to drag this out as long as he can. The blonde seems less confident now, with his cheeks tinted pink. “Do you know how preparation goes?” He looks the older in the eyes again, who can only blink back, even though he knows in theory, too dumbfounded by the turn of tides. Ravi sighs in distress. “Come,” he says as he walks over to the dressing table. Leo quickly undresses below the waist before walking over – his pants and briefs previously hanging around his thighs make walking hard. His eyes drink in the sight as Wonsik shreds his clothes. His tank top already off, the older can see his back muscles flexing as he leans over, unlacing his boots before taking them off, together with the socks. He also notices how the jeans hug his butt tightly, and he can't – or just doesn't bother to – stop himself from slapping lightly, earning a surprised yelp. He smirks before groping tight, and this time the younger moans softly, but stands up to proceed. However the singer beats him to unfastening his pants, so he chooses to slip the suit jacket and shirt off the older's shoulders instead. He connects their lips again in a short, messy kiss, moaning when a hand, intentionally or not, brushes against the tent in his underwear while tugging down his jeans. Taekwoon pulls back his hand to shake off the shirt, while Wonsik also discards his remaining clothes before sitting up on the dressing table.

The older lets his eyes roam over the other's body. As expected, Ravi looks just fine. Leo takes his sweet time admiring the toned muscles, the slight tan, the proudly standing cock, and another tattoo at the left collarbone. Keeping his eyes on the words engraved into the younger's body, Taekwoon steps forward, placing his hands on Wonsik's thighs, groping lightly as his mouth attacks the area around the tattoo. He leaves his own marks beside the ink, sucking and biting at several points along the text. He feels the younger's legs wrap around his thighs, and hands run up his chest to take a hold on his shoulders, as the rapper makes soft noises. He moves down, licking around then sucking on the left nipple, while his left hand moves to play with the right one, and Wonsik groans, needing more, his legs closing tighter around the older, trying to pull him close enough for grinding. Taekwoon gives in, letting go of the abused nipple to step closer, leaning against the younger's chest as his hands return to his thighs. They're both kind of sticky and sweaty, but none of them cares, feeling too hot as skin meets skin. Leo makes fast, circular motions of his hips, giving them the much needed friction, eliciting soft moans from both of them. Taekwoon could come just like this, but apparently Wonsik has other plans.

“Hyung,” the blonde breathes heavily. “Give me your hand.” He furrows his brows at the left hand being held out. “The one you write with.”

“It's that one,” Leo says, impatience obvious in his tone.

“You're left-handed?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh.” Wonsik notes and takes hold of the older's hand, the palm facing him and licks along the pointing and middle fingers, before making eye contact. Taekwoon stares back at him, lips parted, eyes dark with lust, and he stops the movement of his hips, also taking a step back, to stop himself from coming too early.

“Hurry up,” Leo instructs shortly, his voice husky and urging. The younger complies, dropping the teasing and just sucking and licking the fingers to wet them properly and fast enough. Leo's cock twitches, jealous of his fingers. Wonsik lets go and swipes make-up and such to the side of the dressing table. It isn't even close to being wide enough for him to lie down, but at least it's narrow enough so he can slightly lean against the mirror while sitting on the edge. His hands hold onto Taekwoon's shoulders as he lifts one of his legs high. The singer understands the sign and hooks Wonsik's knee on his shoulder. He runs his left hand down the blonde's thigh, giving his butt a light squeeze, before he circles his wet fingers around the hole. When he looks up, the sees the rapper intently watching what he's doing, his cheeks red, lips bitten. Taekwoon can't help a chuckle, because Wonsik is being cute again. The shyness is new though. He presses a finger against his entrance, and he can hear how the boy is taking deep breaths to calm down. He pushes in slowly, but the rapper is grimacing, and as much as the singer wants to fuck him already, he is concerned about him. “Am I doing it right?”

“Yeah, it's just... I haven't been much in this position,” Wonsik answers, not looking the older in the eye. “I mean, I usually top.” It must be embarrassing for him, giving up like this, Taekwoon muses.

“I'll be careful,” the singer nods. He waits a little, massaging the younger's butt-cheek and thigh with his right, before trying to thrust his finger. Wonsik shifts slightly, granting his hyung better access, and soon that one finger can move in and out of him easily. His eyes are closed and he huffs out pleasurable sighs through slightly parted lips, which the older takes as an invitation for a kiss. The younger's tongue swirls with his slowly and sensually, which makes Taekwoon impatient, so he adds the second finger. The boy grips on his shoulder, but he takes it without much difficulty, tensing up only for a moment, relaxing once again quite fast as Leo's lips keep distracting him. The older breaks the kiss and concentrates on working him open with thrusting and then scissoring.

“Ah, shit,” Wonsik moans out suddenly, his body jerking at an especially deep thrust of Taekwoon's fingers, who's now staring at him, alarmed.

“Did that hurt?”

“No, no! It felt good,” the boy gives a lopsided grin, and his cheeks are flushing again. The singer now intentionally searches for the same spot, but it takes him several tries until the blonde gives a similar reaction, a soft moan and his eyes flattering close. Leo smirks in victory and removes his fingers. The rapper's eyes open to look at him pleadingly. Taekwoon smirks and teases him, taking his time spitting on his fingers and spreading the saliva on his cock to make it slick enough, as he drinks in the sight of the rapper. He loves what he's seeing, the most attractive male he's ever met, all needy and waiting for him. “Stop eye-fucking me and get to the real thing,” the boy blurts out, grabbing onto Taekwoon's upper arm and side to drag him closer. The singer looms over him as he adjusts himself, the head of his cock poking at the blonde's entrance. He looks into Wonsik's eyes as he pushes in, stopping when his arm is gripped tight and fingers dig into his side. “Go ahead,” the younger says, despite his breaths being cut sharp by the stretch. Leo cups his cheek with his right and kisses him, slow and passionate, while his left hand wraps around Ravi's cock, pumping it slowly, as he pushes in. It feels so good, the younger is hot and tight, and Taekwoon needs all of his self control to stay put once he's fully in. He pulls away from the kiss, but his hand continues its movements for a little while.

“Are you alright, Wonsik-ah?” The boy takes a few deeps breaths, relaxing before nodding, locking gazes with Taekwoon. His eyes are dark, and there's a wild, playful glint, as if he's challenging the older to show him what he's got, to try and make him feel good. Leo starts his thrusts, taking up the unspoken challenge. The younger pulls him in by his hair, kissing him lazily. Taekwoon already knows what he's searching for, and it doesn't take him long to find it. That certain angle makes Wonsik's body jerk as he moans loudly, his head falling back and the older smirks. He makes sure not to hit that spot with every thrust, but to do so again and again, driving the younger crazy with unexpected jolts of pleasure. Leo picks up his speed gradually, now aiming for that same spot, watching how the blond is slowly losing hold of himself, pride and composure melting away as his mind becomes hazy with pleasure. His back arched, head thrown back, breaths uneven as his fingers dig into the older man's shoulders, moaning his name, more often and more shameless.

Taekwoon is pretty sure he hasn't seen anything this luscious and beautiful and he just can't get enough of Wonsik, littering the boy's exposed neck and collarbones with kisses. He wishes this would last forever, but he feels his orgasm building up, so he's trying to hold back just until Wonsik comes. He reaches down for the boy's neglected, leaking cock and pumps it in rhythm with his thrusts and leans forward to suck on his neck once again. This much simulation turns out to be too much for the blond. He whimpers, body jerking as he comes, streaks of white spurting out to tint their abdomens. With Wonsik clenching around him and gasping his name, Taekwoon follows close. He releases inside of the boy and continues rolling his hips as they both ride out their orgasms. His forehead rests against the younger's shoulder, and they remain like that as they come down from their high and catch their breaths. Taekwoon stares at the English words in ink, “you only live once”.

“Thank you,” he mutters, feeling the urge to express his gratefulness for the valuable life lesson and realization.

“For what?” There's a long pause, Taekwoon trying to find the words to express what he feels. But how can he say that he's grateful for not only the amazing sex, that Wonsik let him top, this experience, but also for the boy's persistence despite him being mean?

“Everything,” he cuts it short. He feels the rumble in Wonsik's chest as he lets out a soft chuckle. Most likely, he can't even imagine these, but still, as Taekwoon looks up and their eyes meet, he has the feeling the boy understands.

“Welcome,” the blonde says, a gentle smile on his lips, and his eyes shrink into cute little crescents. Leo lets his instincts control, and kiss Ravi again. Surprisingly, this is their most innocent kiss up till now, just their lips molding together. As Taekwoon pulls back, he also pulls out of the boy. Wonsik groans painfully as he lets down his right leg, rubbing at the hip joint.

“Sorry,” the older mumbles, biting his lips to hold back a chuckle. The blond shots him a resentful glare before going on the quest of finding tissues on the very table he created a mess of not long ago. He hands the older a handful, and is surprised when he starts with cleaning off the rapper instead of himself. It's kind of awkward, yet the gentle hands feel nice on his body. When the singer is done with him, Wonsik just sits there for a few seconds, hesitant about what to do, before he wiggles off the table and starts to pick up his clothes, taking his time. Even though the vocalist starts later, he manages to finish earlier and actually look presentable. The rapper looks up from the chair where he's sitting tying his boots as he hears the singer's footsteps. Taekwoon stops at the door, looking back. The silence is dragging out and feels awkward as none of them knows what to say. Finally, they speak up – calling each other's names at the same time. Wonsik chuckles, embarrassed, rubbing the back of his neck. Cute, Taekwoon thinks and allows himself a small smile.

“Hyung should go first,” the younger says.

“I just wanted to say thanks,” he nods. Ravi smiles at him, showing that cute eyesmile of his again, before he takes a deep breath.

“I... can I have your number?” They stare at each other in silence, before the blond averts his eyes, looking awkward and dejected. “Nevermind.”

“Give me a paper,” Taekwoon says, acting on impulse, mostly because Wonsik looks like a lost puppy and too cute for his own good. The singer walks back to stand in front of the younger, holding out his hand. “Or I can type it into your phone.” Wonsik looks up at him, astonished. It takes him a few moments to comprehend the situation, and a wide grin appears on his face as he reaches for his phone on the end of the table and hands it over. He smiles, admiring the singer's concentrating expression as he remembers and types his number, before returning the gadget to its owner.

“Let me ring you up, so you'll have my number too,” Wonsik suggests, as he sends the call. He looks nervous, as if thinking he's been sat up. But in a few seconds, they can hear a ballad playing muffled from the direction of the wall.

“That's my ringtone,” the older nods, recognizing it after a few beats, and the blond hangs up.

“Thank you,” he smiles gratefully and gets up from the chair, ending up pretty close to the singer, who takes a step back. Before this punk fairy can charm him into sinful things once again.

“See you later, Wonsik,” he mumbles, making his way to the door. It's surprising how awkward he can feel, despite the passionate sex not long ago. The younger follows him however.

“See you, Taekwoon-hyung,” he says softly when the older steps out. Leo glances back as the door is closing, and catching Wonsik's smile, he smiles back involuntarily. He shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts, but by the time he saves the younger's number, back in his own dressing room, that damn smile has climbed back up on his face. Taekwoon just gives up. He guesses it'll be his new pokerface.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for getting till here <3  
> I'm open for constructive criticism!


End file.
